The present invention relates generally to pivoted cutting and grasping instruments, and more particularly to the use of interchangeable thumb and index finger ringlets to increase the ease and flexibility of use thereof and to reduce the effort involved and fatigue resulting from prolonged use.
Modifications which would allow for greater comfort for the surgeon or barber in the use of surgical scissors and forceps and hair cutting scissors, respectively, have been few, the most notable being the use of finger and thumb ringlets. However, the advantages deriving from the use of such ringlets, such as better control and reduced fatigue, are significantly decreased if they do not properly fit the user's fingers.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide pivoted cutting and grasping instruments having interchangeable thumb and finger ringlets having various sizes such that virtually any user may comfortably and precisely utilize instruments fitted with them.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.